1. Field
Embodiments relate to a light source module and a backlight unit (BLU) including the same, and, more particularly, to a light source module including light emitting devices (LEDs) and a BLU including the light source module.
2. Description of the Related Art
The demand for large-area highly efficient display apparatuses has increased. BLUs for the display apparatuses may be classified into edge-type BLUs and direct-type BLUs depending on a position of a light source in a display apparatus. Among these, the edge-type BLUs may be used to manufacture ultra-slim display apparatuses, rather than the direct-type BLUs. However, since the number of light-emitting device packages that may be contained in an edge-type BLU is limited, it is difficult to realize an edge-type BLU having high light intensity.